cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Alliance of Royal Nations
This alliance was founded by "Nah Commanty, 12 nations formed as one. Alliances joined, allies made. We are one, we serve as one, we work as one, and we help as one. =Nations= Nations are nations in GARN who plays an important role in GARN * Every nation which is part of the group of "Ministers", 'Vice-Ministers''", and "Officers" Ministers * '''Nah Commanty: Leader, president * Master 200: Minister of Finance * Esthuaivia: Minister of Public Relations * Arsenal: Minister of Defense Vice-Ministers * Rushia: Vice-Minister of Finance * Vice-Minister of Defense position currently unfilled * Vice-Minister of Public Relations position currently unfilled Officers * Rolling Trogo: Officer of Recruiting (Public Relations) * Einrenehc: Officer of Finance * Officer of Defense position is currently unfilled =Team= The majority of GARN nations are , but GARN is a mixed team color alliance. This is for easier trading and senate support. Please apply to join, whether you are in or in other team colors, we still invite you to join with open arms! =Joining= For rules and conduct, please check our forums on http://z8.invisionfree.com/GARN/ To join, please private message Rolling Trogo, Esthuaivia or Nah Commanty in Cybernations mail. Thank you =Never mess with GARN, SBF, ONS= GARN nations * Car ROCKS!!!! * Nah Commanty * Gwindowal * Master200 * Einrenehc * Esthuaivia * Arsenal * Dasdasdas * Rushia * Rolling Trogo * FatBoyLand * My Property SBF nations * Aleksandria * Fascia * The Glorious Commune * Nova Jory * Slushland * Heliopolis * Archaon * Wartopia * Tacemil * Flamulon * Baltic League * Richard nation * Relyksia * TheNewZealandempire * Necroland * He Fei * Krapistan * Sky Temple * Numenesse ONS nations * Bjorkland * Hammerfell * Hegemony * Droag * YTMND Fatherland * Sahara Republic * Land Of Pie * Zach Carrolls Nation * Sourceforts * Dynastie Royale * HailBritannia * Crysis * Demodia * Fairytopia * Nuclear Nation * Black Arrow * Kyralia * Fjorden Merging or Ally Do you wish to merge into GARN or become an ally with us? If so, Please send a private message using ::CN:: to Nah Commanty. Thanks = Wars = Since GARN is quite a new alliance, it has not joined any wars and prefers to remain neutral unless provoked. Any GARN members who provoke a war without reasons will receive judgment by the board of GARN, and that the provoked alliance should only attack that GARN member, and not any nations elsewhere. =FAQ= * How do I become part of the GARN government/ be a minister/officer? If you are interested in becoming a minister of something, you must first announce what you are running for. Also, we will have a poll for people to either reject or accept you as minister. You may go on a campaign to get votes. To become a vice-minister, you must get the approval of the minister of that ministry and, if that position is already filled, get voted in. To be an officer, you must get the approval of the minister. You WILL be kicked out if you are sloppy or slacking off at your work.